


to build a kingdom

by cerseilanniser



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Legit done just cause I want more Hinata leading, Light Femdom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerseilanniser/pseuds/cerseilanniser
Summary: Hinata wants control and Naruto gives it to her.





	to build a kingdom

Hinata’s spent a lot of time thinking about this.

Thinking about what it would be like to have Naruto like this, all open and flushed and hers. She brushes her hand down his abdomen; her touch is lighter than a butterfly touch but the muscle in his stomach twitches and jumps all the same.

She looks at him and he’s all sprawled out gold and pleading eyes and tense stillness. It makes her throat clog up with something hot and heavy. Naruto is never still. Naruto is never silent but here he reigning in all his impulses all because he cared. Hinata had once breached this topic, stumbling over her words, tongue wrapping awkwardly around her intent but she had never brought it up again and Naruto had never mentioned it.

But Naruto had managed to surprise her all over and the god among men, lay before her pliant and wanting. A rush of gratefulness runs through her and she bends to press a clumsy kiss to the corner of his lips and she’s certain that she’s doing this all wrong but Naruto shudders and catches her lips. This kiss is all tongue and teeth and it makes that dull ache at the pit of her stomach turn into something molten.

She pulls away reluctantly though because she wants to remember this. She refuses to let this moment go all hazy. She wants to remember the shivering whisper of the clock hand go tick. Wants to remember how Naruto’s pupils take over his eyes, remember how his shuddering stretched out body looks so much like a land ready to be conquered.

She allows her hand to trail down, pausing for a moment at the dip of his bellybutton but travels lower until she has her hand wrapped around the head of his cock. She swipes a thumb across the tip, gathering some precum and feels him twitch against her.

“Please,” his voice is quiet, low with desperation and this – she realises as she strokes firm and steady – must be the line with no endpoint; the storm without a calm. This is how Naruto brings the world to its knees.


End file.
